The present invention relates to an optical disc, and in particular, it relates to a method for recording information of write strategy in a disc information region of a recordable-type optical disc.
In the following Patent Document 1, in relation to a method for recording the information for write strategy within the disc information region, is described as below:
“In a BD-RE/WO, “one (1) cluster” indicates a minimum recording unit, and 544 clusters, gathering together, build up one (1) fragment, as a higher ranked recording unit, and further five (5) pieces of fragments, gathering together in total, build up a PIC area or region. Disc information is recorded at a head cluster of a first fragment IF. The disc information is recorded in plural numbers thereof, for each of allowable writing speeds for the corresponding optical disc and for each of recording layers thereof, and one (1) piece of disc information includes 112 bites therein. In more details, the disc information made up with 112 bites is called a disc information (ID) frame.
In the following Patent Document 2, in relation to the write strategy, is described as below:
“Though a Type-1 strategy is extremely large in the number of parameters, such as, 320, however with the recording strategies from Type 2 to Type 6, it can be seen that a preferable recording can be achieved, with a number of the parameters, less than 2 times comparing to the number of the parameters of the conventional 4×4 table-type write strategy.